


Not in this life

by That_Dorky_Teen



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Bitterness, Brotherly Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Genderbending, Heartbreak, I Made Myself Cry, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Men Crying, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, Suffering, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dorky_Teen/pseuds/That_Dorky_Teen
Summary: In another life,Debora would walk towards him as confident as ever and tell him to choose her already.But Stefano didn't.In which Nera is a girl and Debora is now Stefano, a soon to be brother in-law with a broken heart.





	Not in this life

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbend Debora is named Stefano because she's named Stefania in the spanish version of the game,and for me,Stefano sounds better than Deboro.Idk.

Nera.It was always Nera.Nera was beautiful,Nera was clever,Nera was kind,Nera was funny.Nera was perfect.  
But what about him?Well,he was a pain in the ass for everyone.Maybe they didn't say it,fearing what he might do if he heard them,but he knew it.They did right,anyways;an angry Stefano would be able of doing more than just insulting."He's a beast",they probably whispered when they saw him."Such a brat".Come on;if he was like that,it was their fault!he preferred to be known as the "bad child" rather than being the forgotten one.They were wrong,all wrong;so why would he change his attitude if he was just living his life the best way he could?  
And years later,he came back.The kid in purple he met when he was little,the only one that talked to him normally aside from Nera,the only one Stefano would tease with…was that affection?Didn't know it at that moment.But oh,of course,he didn't come back to them to see him.It was for Nera.That fateful day,he ran downstairs,filled with curiosity when he heard an unknown voice,and goddamn it,his heart almost leapt out of his chest.There he was,so similar yet so different from when he last saw him years ago.Taller,muscular,but with that same determined yet caring gaze and messy hair.They were so unlike,Stefano always looked so pretentious,and he was so…simple,yet so amazing…  
Then he looked at his sister and felt how his heart shattered.She remembered him too,and she was thinking the same cheesy thoughts he did.He could guess it by just looking at her eyes.  
Then the search of the rings began.

So kind,he was so kind.Everytime he had to return to the town to spend the night or buying things,he came to talk to him.To his room,where nobody except Nera and maybe his mother bothered to came.He tried to push him away being sarcastic or straightforwardly rude to him.But he didn't even flinch;he just laughed at it and kept talking.Stefano's stomach felt so weird every time he laughed like that.But he liked it…kinda.

One day,that blonde girl came with him.Stefano insulted her too;she got offended,of course,like any person would.But again,he just smiled."He's not that bad.He has a good heart deep down,you know?" He had heard him say to her when they left his room.He smiled to himself thinking about it.  
Then Nera came home and they finally had "the talk".He was going to choose who would he marry…between his sister and the blonde girl.Stefano felt how his heart finally turned to dust.  
That same night,he came to see him again.He didn't tell him how much he loved him nor how sad he felt;he stayed strong like he always did and yelled at him,telling him to go away.He didn't understand why he was acting like that,yet he didn't argue and went away.Stefano couldn't sleep that night,neither did he.

The morning after he watched,hiding in the stairs,he wasn't stupid enough (or was it braveness what he lacked?) to come and confess his feelings.A man,asking another man to marry him?How nasty did that sound.Everyone would be horrified.  
He saw him holding her hand,saying he loved her and how he faced all those dangers just to marry her,and that he would be able to do much more if it were necessary.He didn't need to listen more of their cheesy crap,so he ran back to his room for the rest of the day.

That night,in another life,a green eyed woman in a beautiful dress walked towards her future husband,holding a bouquet of red flowers.But in that one,she didn't.Instead,a young man cried and cursed his luck with nobody around to see,while everyone clapped and whistled as the man he loved kissed his lovely,perfect blue haired wife.


End file.
